zabladzilem_w_internetachfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Princess Luna 112
O mnie= |-|Jakiej muzyki słucham= Metal xd tak to zdecydowanie moja muzyka, z którą żyje od dzieciaka, a wszystko dzięki braciom. Zacznijmy może od początku...od takiego początku kiedy byłam świadoma czego słucham.Kiedy miałam chyba z osiem lat dostałam telefon. Taki mały bachor i ma telefon, fejm na całą piaskownicę, ale to nie jakiś tam telefon, o nie to nie nokia cegła to był porządny jak na tamte czasy samsung, ale mówię ,,ziomów" z piaskownicy powaliła ta jedwabistość, ale dobra dość tego fejmu przejdźmy do muzyki. Bla bla pierwszym moim zespołem, w którym się zakochałam była Metallica, potem poszło Amberian Down i Nigtwish.. no nie najmocniejsze to zespoły, ale lubię je do dziś. Myślicie sobie pewnie, że od tego czasu chodziłam od razu na czarno i wszystko było gitez, otóż nie, preferowałam falbaniaste, różowe sukienki, opaski i inne bardzo dziewczęce akcenty cdn... |-|Galeria= Mietowy Króliczek by Pepe Bez Fetory.jpeg|Dedyk od zacnej Pepe NO DZIĘKI KUFA XD Luna by Pepe and Biszkopt.png|Ja autorstwa Pepe pokolorowana przez Zuzę i z wyciętym tłem przez Agnes dziękuję wam wszystkim <3 JAK JA SIĘ ZACIĄGNĘŁAM O: I: O: I: Princess Luna 112 by Xestim.png| AJ BELIW AJ KEN FLAAAJ LEĆ MA LATAJĄCA FONTANNO, FRUWAJ POŚRÓD CHMURR.. nie koniec tego. Dziękuje ci AśQa xd Luna - szkic by Pepe; digital by AgnessAngel.png|Ja w chibi latająca (ja ciongle latam co sie dzieje D:) w magicznym, białym czajniczku (tam w środku jest towar O:Tylko cicho dzieci starczy dla wszystkich O:) autorstwa Pepełki oraz pokolorowana na komputerze przez Agness |-|Wiersze= ZAKAZ KOPIOWANIA NAPISANYCH NA DOLE "WIERSZY" GDYŻ STWORZONE ONE ZOSTAŁY PRZEZE MNIE I NIE ŻYCZĘ SOBIE BY ZNALAZŁY SIĘ W POSIADANIU KOGOŚ INNEGO BEZ MOJEJ ZGODY. SĄ TAKIE RZECZY, KTÓRYCH NIE WYRAZISZ SŁOWAMI MOŻESZ TYLKO JE CZUĆ ,LECZ DRUGA OSOBA NIE DOŚWIADCZY TEGO SAMEGO CZEGO DOŚWIADCZASZ TY. KAŻDY JEST INNY ,WYJĄTKOWY ,A PSUCIE SIEBIE JEST NIC NIE WARTE SZANUJ INNYCH, I POKAZUJ CAŁE SWOJE OBLICZE, LECZ NIE ZNIECHĘCAJ NIKOGO KTO PRAGNIE CIĘ USZCZĘŚLIWIĆ, A NIE POTRAFI DOCENIAJ INNYCH JEŚLI NIE BYŁEŚ DOCENIANY, WTEDY ZACZNIESZ CZUĆ SIĘ POTRZEBNY WIEDŹ, ŻE LUDZIE SIĘ ZMIENIAJĄ, NIE OCENIAJ NIKOGO KOGO NIE ZNASZ, LUB NIE MÓW ŹLE O NIKIM JEŚLI WIDZISZ,I ZNASZ GO TYLKO Z WIERZSZU. NIE PODDAWAJ SIĘ, GDYŻ NIE POKAZUJESZ TYM ŻADNEJ WARTOŚCI, A SŁABOŚĆ I STRACH COŚ MOGŁO ZDARZYĆ SIĘ W PRZESZŁOŚCI CO POZOSTANIE W NAS DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA, ALE NIE POZWÓL BY ZMIAŻDŻYŁO CIĘ I ZARAZEM INNYCH. PRZESZŁOŚĆ JEST PRZESZŁOŚCIĄ, A ZASTANAWIANIE SIĘ NAD NIĄ NIE MA SENSU, TO '' ''PRZYSZŁOŚĆ NIESIE ŻYCIE '' ''I PRZYSZŁOŚCIĄ ZALEŻY SIĘ ZAJĄĆ. NIKT NIE JEST ZŁY, WMAWIANIE SOBIE TEGO JEST CZYMŚ GŁUPIM . JEST TRUTKĄ NA ŻYCIE CZEMU MASZ PSUĆ SOBIE MARZENIA WYMÓWKAMI I CIĄGŁYM „NIE” TY PODEJMUJESZ DECYZJE, LECZ JEŚLI PODEJMIESZ JĄ ZŁĄ MOŻESZ SKRZYWDZIĆ INNYCH. BĘDĄC DZIECKIEM NIE RÓB Z SIEBIE DOROSŁEGO, DZIECIŃSTWO NIESIE GROM RADOŚCI JEŚLI RODZICE SĄ DLA CIEBIE AUTORYTETEM I SŁUCHASZ SIĘ ICH PAMIĘTAJ, IŻ ŻYCIE NIESIE WIELE PRZESZKÓD, I WIELE RAZY TO TY '' ''OBERWIESZ, ALE CZY WARTO SIĘ PODDAĆ I ZMARNOWAĆ ŻYCIE? TO GŁUPOTA... AUTORKA: PRINCESS LUNA 112 '' ''MIESZKAM POD PŁACZĄCYMI WIERZBAMI,W ŚWIECIE INNYM NIŻ '' ''WSZYSCY ,GDZIE TYLKO MOI PRZYJACIELE MOGĄ ZE MNĄ PRZEBYWAĆ. TO PRZYJACIELE SPRAWIAJĄ, IŻ KRAJOBRAZ TAM JEST TAK PIĘKNY. DZIĘKI NIM PTAKI ŚPIEWAJĄ INNYMI NUTAMI, DZIĘKI NIM BURZE SĄ GWAŁTOWNIEJSZE, LECZ PO NICH CIEPŁO POWRACA ''JESZCZE CIEPLEJSZE NIŻ BYŁO,DZIĘKI NIM SŁONCE I KSIĘŻYC ŚWIECĄ MOCNIEJ,A GWIAZDY SĄ WYRAZISTRZE. ''DZIĘKI PRZYJACIOŁOM MOŻNA OSIĄGNĄĆ WIELE LECZ TYLKO WTEDY KIEDY ONI SĄ PRZYJACIÓŁMI NAPRAWDĘ.'' Dziękuje dobranoc :D ''AUTORKA:PRINCESS LUNA 112' Kategoria:Administratorzy